


Conte de fée

by ShemJawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/F, Lesbian, Love, Minor Character(s), amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShemJawn/pseuds/ShemJawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est partie. Elle est partie avec un homme. Et elle ne reviendra pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conte de fée

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à préciser que ce texte n'est pas destiné à "quelqu'un" (qui se reconnaitra) IRL.  
> Enjoy~

La clope dans la main droite, la bouteille dans la main gauche.

Ta tête tourne. Tu te sens pas bien.

Tu te dis que ce n'est pas grave, que c'est une connasse et qu'elle ne te méritais pas.

Tu te lèves. Tu danses. Tu chantes. Tu fumes. Tu bois. Tu cries.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis mais tu cries.

Tu t'arrêtes. Tu penses à elle.

Tu t'assieds en te prenant la tête dans les mains et tu pleures en te remémorant ses dernières paroles.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais passer ma vie avec toi ? Mais réveille-toi Harry ! Les contes de fée c'est fini !"_

Elle est partie.

Elle est partie avec un homme et elle ne reviendra pas.


End file.
